The Biostatistics and Epidemiology Core (BiosEpi Core, BEC) will provide professional expertise in biostatistics and epidemiology for all research studies and mentoring activities with the project. The BEC will be a comprehensive, multilateral resource for data acquisition and management, design of laboratory experiments and epidemiological studies, statistical analysis, and publishing study research. The BEC will incorporate sound experimental design principles within all projects and cores, carry out data analyses using appropriate statistical methodology, and contribute to interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interactions with project and program co-leaders. The BEC will provide a customized integrated data management system to facilitate communication and data access among all projects and cores. This process includes prospective data collection, data quality control, data security, and patient confidentiality. Thus, from inception to reporting, projects and programs will benefit from collaboration with the BEC. In addition, the BEC will organize different workshops related to the statistical and epidemiological needs for the research studies, including different types of modeling and variable selection, sample size, power calculation, recruitment, matching, bias, and generalization of the results.